Before Harry Potter
by Green Eggs and Ham
Summary: The battle that both Harry and Voldemort have been waiting for finally happens, and the world can can finally go back to the way it should have been, which may or may not be a good thing...


Before Harry Potter

Everything was so dark. He couldn't see a thing, but He could feel the presence of His opponent among the graves. It was almost over, He knew that now. In just a few short seconds, it would be over, and everything would go back to the way it was before.

Before Harry Potter.

He could see the boy coming closer now. He had his wand clenched in his fist and he walked with purpose, as if he knew he would win. But how could he possibly know that? No one could beat the most powerful wizard of all time. Especially not this boy, barely out of school, with no knowledge to help him win. It was impossible... wasn't it?

He almost laughed. The way this boy looked so much like his father.

He could remember that fateful day as if it were only yesterday. Of course He did. Who wouldn't remember the day they died? Of course, He hadn't _really _died, but He had come closer to it than anyone ever before.

* * *

James Potter had stood there, blocking the stairs, and growled, "If you want my son, you'll have to go through me."

"Oh no, Mr. Potter," He had answered. "Not through you."

And then He had killed him. As if it were nothing. And, of course, it had been nothing. Just another lifeless body at his feet. And He had stepped over that lifeless body, and up the stairs.

* * *

As Harry Potter got closer to him, He could see, glimmering in the darkness, the boy's green eyes. Eyes as green as the curse that had enveloped him the night he got that scar. And yet the green of his eyes hadn't come from the curse.

They had come from his mother.

* * *

She had stood in front of Him, her cheeks stained with the tears that had flown freely from her deep green eyes. She knew, of course, that her husband was dead. And she knew, of course, that she would soon follow him. But if she knew all of this, why had she stayed—blocking His path to her son? It was a shame, to take the life of something so beautiful, but in the end, she was just a Mudblood, so what did it matter? And He had watched as the life drained from those emerald eyes, and her body fell to the floor.

* * *

He could see the malice and unbound hatred in Harry Potter's eyes, and he laughed. Laughed for the things he had done. He felt no remorse, no sorrow for the people who had died. He felt no fear that he would die that night, for how could a simple boy kill the greatest wizard of all time? He felt no hatred for this boy before him, he hated no one, for in the end, they would die all the same. He felt none of these things, and yet he laughed.

And the graveyard was filled with the sound of pure evil. He knew it—knew he didn't possess even a tenth of the goodness that this boy before him had. And he knew that the boy was weaker for it. And he laughed harder.

The boy was staring hard at Him, probably wondering what in Hell was so funny. But he didn't know. He had no idea that he would lose this fight tonight, and the world would go back to the way it should have been, had Harry Potter never been born.

How did He know this when Harry didn't? Because he knew that because of Harry's goodness—his weakness—Harry wouldn't—couldn't—win. Because He had an advantage that Harry didn't have. But most of all, because since he didn't have that goodness that Harry had, he could cheat.

All around them, His Death Eaters were apparating, and He could see the shock on Harry's face as two of them, Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange, appeared holding two struggling figures, screaming Harry's name.

And He laughed some more, because his opponent was about to lose the battle. He watched Harry's emerald eyes as Lucius took out a knife, and scraped the blade across the neck of a boy with burning red hair. He laughed, and Harry's eyes filled with tears. He looked helpless, and alone, and yet he still watched as the boy fell to the ground, dead. And Voldemort still laughed.

And then Bellatrix took the knife from Lucius, and held it up at the girl's throat. Voldemort listened as a strangled yell emanated from Harry's throat, and watched as he threw his body forward, reaching out to stop her. But it was too late, because the girl had already fallen, her bushy hair mixing with the blood covering the ground.

There was no fight. He had known there wouldn't be. Harry Potter simply didn't have the will to live after everyone had been taken from him. And as Lord Voldemort led His Death Eaters away into the darkness, He knew that finally, no one alive could possibly oppose Him, and that finally, He could finish what He had set out so many years ago to do, and that finally, the world could go back to the way it should have been long ago.

Before Harry Potter.

* * *

The End

* * *

Hope you liked it! It was kind of weird and I wrote it in about ten minutes so it may not be that good... it was just an idea that popped into my head... Anyway, let me know what you thought! 


End file.
